


「塔桶」爱于风中呼啸

by Bluejay2077



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: 0202了世界毁灭前杰森应该生很多次达米安, Alpha Talia al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jason Todd, F/M, GB, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Damian Wayne's Parent, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Omega Jason Todd, Other, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, 对着预警出警那你是傻逼, 杰森陶德是达米安的亲生母亲, 桶生米, 男妈妈桶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay2077/pseuds/Bluejay2077
Summary: ！a塔o桶！桶生米！有jay→→Bruce的箭头雷吐再见一次就写一次桶生米，爽的是我雷的是你，血赚
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd
Kudos: 10





	「塔桶」爱于风中呼啸

**Author's Note:**

> ！a塔o桶
> 
> ！桶生米
> 
> ！有jay→→Bruce的箭头
> 
> 雷吐再见一次就写一次桶生米，爽的是我雷的是你，血赚

杰森呜咽着抓住了塔利亚的长袍，他感觉自己整个人从里到外都要被撑开了。

事实上确实如此。

他贪婪地吸入空气中塔利亚的信息素，像沙漠中被过分暴晒的沙子，又矛盾地混着潮湿青苔的味道。

alpha的信息素给他安全感，现在他不是刺客联盟的傻子打手，也不是游走于罪犯之间的学徒和清理者，更无需抢在危急关头去救下一座城市，快乐如浪潮一波波地从脊椎冲上大脑，发出嗡鸣声。

他是杰森·陶德，他属于自己。

杰森得到了前所未有的，释放的感觉，他恍惚间以为自己在哥谭的高楼之间跳跃穿梭，脚下是阴沉着脸的石像鬼，而前方是一个模糊不清的身影。

这是他记忆里上一个如此酣畅淋漓的时刻。

年轻人苍白的皮肤像鱼肚一样，沾染了汗水之后更加湿滑，塔利亚的手掌抚上他的胸膛，咕哝道：“好吧，我的男孩，去你该去的地方。”

杰森失神地看着塔利亚，碧绿、深邃的漂亮眼眸好像要印在他的心里。

像拉萨路的泉水一样美。

他把头埋进女人的胸口，黑色的短发扎在蜜色的皮肤上：“塔拉……我爱你。”

塔利亚轻哼着，熟练地摸上杰森的头，就像他失去神智那几年里她常常安抚杰森时的样子。

“男孩，我也爱你。”她笑起来说。

——

塔利亚赶在蝙蝠侠之前把杰森从废墟里带了出来，爆炸的冲击波让他全身近半的骨头都断了。

她很不满，她是送这只小鸟回哥谭复仇的，而不是让他去送死的。

“你太鲁莽了。”塔利亚不知是出于什么心情指责杰森道。

杰森躺在检测仪器上，嘴角还沾染着血沫，他虚弱地说：“我很抱歉，塔拉。”

他总是习惯对别人抱歉。

“我不该期待奇迹的，”杰森继续说，“我早该……早就应该明白布鲁斯的选择。”

当然啦，他是第二代罗宾，他在蝙蝠侠身边当了三年的跟班，他了解这位伟大的黑暗骑士，了解他的原则和底线，清楚他会有的回应。

他不该抱有多余的期望。

空气好像一下就变得活泼起来了，塔利亚眯着眼看向杰森：“只有这些吗，你不准备再多说点什么？”

杰森以一种放松的姿态躺好，他脸上是犹豫纠结和一丝兴奋的混合。

“塔利亚，这是你要我说的。”他故意表现得很夸张，也许是为了给马上要说的事做个铺垫。

“我怀孕了。”杰森想了想，又补充道，“我检查过了，是个男孩。”

“我们的孩子，你要给他起个名字吗？”

塔利亚表现得比杰森想得更兴奋，她站起来不停走动，呼吸加速，杰森甚至可以看到她脸上透出的红晕。

“达米安，达米安·奥古，他会是征服世界的人。”塔利亚瞬间就做好了决定，它好像在对全世界宣布这个消息，即使现在只有她和杰森两个人。

杰森顾忌着自己的伤没有大笑起来：“我就知道，你是不是想过很多遍了？”

“是的，杰森，男孩，”塔利亚走过来亲吻杰森的面庞，血腥气直冲鼻腔，但没能盖过omega身上酸甜的信息素味道，“我早就想好了这一切。”


End file.
